My Brother
by XEnvyX
Summary: Ed and Al have an Abusive father...Also Al is starting to feel some odd feelings for his older brother...Elricest,abuse,rated M to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

My Brother...

A/n:Hello everyone,I'm starting this new story I would like to call 'My Brother...'.This story is about Ed and Al and there abusive father.My have some Elricest...not sure yet...Rated M to be safe.This story includes abuse...no likey no ready!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All I could do was sit there.Sit there and watch 'the bastard' as my brother callled him,beat the shit out of Edward.Another scream another cry but he would not stop.He would come home every evening and just thrash my brother from one end of the house to the other.My dad was always out of town on business trips and would somtimes be gone for weeks at a time.Those were always brother an mines favorite times.But now he was home and making Ed pay for anything that didn't go his way. "G-go!"Ed yelled so I got up and ran up the stairs.He didn't want me to see his beatings.When he told me to go I would run to our room and lock the door.

I would sit in our room on Ed's bed and just cry,hoping the man would drop him and leave to go to the bar.

After I was born my mother divorced my dad because he was abusive with her as well.It all started when I was 6 and my brother 7.Our mother had died in a car accident and left us in our fathers care.At first it all seemed ok.We thought he would treat us with love and care.But instead he would beat Ed to take out his anger.I rember the one day when my dad hit me.Brother was furiouse.He picked up the lamp of the side table and threw it at my dads head.My dad never hit me again but he almost killed Ed that night.Now I am 14 and brother is 15.

The sound of the front door slamming snapped me out of my thoughts.He must have left to go to the bar.I got up slowly and crept to my bedroom door to make sure he had indeed left.When no sounds could heard I ran downstairs.I run out into the kitchen and see brother sitting at the table.He was trying to clean some of his cuts but couldn't reach the ones on his back so I take the rag from him and begin to clean his wounds.

He hisses at the contact but I know he is thankful that I was helping him.After the cuts stop bleeding I help him upstairs.We make our way to the bathroom where I can help him get the dried blood out of his beautiful golden blonde hair.When we get into the bathroom I help him remove the rest of his clothes while staring a nice warm bath.Once he is in I begin to remove my clothes as well to join him.He doesn't like being alone when he knows our dads in town so I take my baths with him along as do everything else with him.

I sit down behind him and was his back,avoiding any open cuts.After I finish with Eds back he turns around and faces me.I wash his chest and arms.I'm beging to notice how nice a body my brother has when you get beyond the cuts and bruises on him.He is very well toned.He has always had a nicer body then me but now he is,wow.I can't belive I'm saying this but he looks hot.I feel my face heat up at the thought.

"You ok Al?Your face is red,are you feeling ok?"My brother asks, he has that confuzed look on his face.

"Y-yea I'm fine,Umm...let me wash your hair."I say trying to change the subject.

He nods his head and turns around.I grab the shampoo and begin to wash his hair.After I finish washing his hair and mine I help him out of the bathroom and we get tried off and changed.He likes to sleep in his boxers where I at least have on PJ bottoms and a tank.We settle in our beds and then say our good nights.Hopefuly tommorrow my dad has to leave again...I really don't think brother can take another beating right now...

A/n:Look I know its short but thats only the first chappie so chilll...also if u liked it let me know...if u hated it...fuck off lol...also if u have some ideas let me know...peace...


	2. Chapter 2

My Brother...

A/n:Thank you to all of my fans for reviewing,here is Chpt 2.Please enjoy.Also sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes.

This chapter has more abuse an almost murder...somthing is deffinitly wrong with me.

Disclaimer:I do not own FMA nor the characters

Chapter 2

I awoke the next morning to a loud shrilling scream. I open my eyes and I'm blinded at first from the light pooring in threw the windows that for some odd reason are wide open. I could have sworn I closed the windows and curtens last night before I went to sleep. Rolling over in my bed I look over towards my my brother and my eyes go wide. My father was standing over Ed's bed with his hands around my brothers neck.

"You little bastard I'm so fucking sick of you!Do you think you would be able to get me thrown away by telling your school what I do to you!You deserve every single one of those fucking beatings you little fuck!"My father yells as he tightens his grip on Edwards neck.

My brother gasps for air,trying to fill his lungs that were being cut off by my dads big hands.

"No!"I yell jumping from my bed and tackling my dad to the ground.I hear Ed start to cough as he takes in a deep breath.

I got off my dad and went to go help Ed when suddenly I feel somone grab my arm.Before I knew what was going on I was sent flying to the other end of the room.My head hits the wall hard."Al!You fucking bastard don't you touch him!"My brother yells as he punches my dad in the face.

The last thing I remember before I pass out is the sounds of sirens,then everything goes dark.

------------------------------------------XD

When I come too I smell disinfectent and alchol.I open my eyes to see alot of white.I could tell I was in the hospital.I sit up but feel light headed and lay back down.How did I get here?What happned?The last thing I remember was...Oh no!

"Brother!"I shout sitting back up again.Oh no what happend to him?I passed out,is he ok?I could feel the tears welling in my eyes.

"Al!"I Iook towards the doorway to my hospital room and see my brother run in.He comes up to my bed and hugs me."Its ok Al I'm right here."I start to cry on my brothers shoulder.I don't want to show how weak I am but I couldn't stop it.I hear him whisper soothing words into my ears which is calming.I feel sleep creeping up on me.No,I can't fall asleep!I need to know what happend at the house and what happned to dad.

Soon I was asleep,back in my dream world.Hopefully when I wake up brother is there,I really need to know what happend.

---------------------XD

A/n:Yea another short one.I'm sick so I couldn't write much.But I knew I had to update due to my fans thank you for reveiwing and I promise I will update as soon as I can! Also...ppl if you would like to get to know me hear is my myspace... please if you have a myspace stop by.Please Reveiw!First person to reveiw on this chapter will get a cookie...your choice!


	3. Chapter 3

My Brother...

A/n:Hello,well I'm all betters(or at least as well as my sick mind can get)Anyways,sorry about the last Update,also I'm sorry for my 'Crazy Days' readers,I will have a new chapter up soon...ish

Disclaimer:I do not own FMA nor the characters only the plot and the Nazi Chickens...

_Chapter 3_

_I'm sorry Al,I can't believe I let that bastard touch you.God,I'm such a bad big brother...for more then one reason.Not only did I let him hurt you ,but I also have a forbidden love for you. God if only I could tell you how I feel.I know its wrong,I'm your brother,also we are both guys.Well,all I can say now is that we won't have to deal with that bastard for a while ,and for your sake,I'll keep my feelings and sick fantisies to myself.I promise,I'll take care of you..._

Ed sat on a chair next to Al's hospital bed.Holding his baby brothers hand as he slept,Ed's mind began to drift off.He felt bad for letting Hohenheim hurt Al.He also felt bad,no horrible, cause he kept having these sick and wrong thoughts come into his head.

When ever he got to be alone or was just spacing out,is mind would wonder.Thoughts about his brother came into his head.He would think of Al in a sexual way.A way you deffinitly don't think about your baby brother.Somtimes when he and Ed would get baths together he couldn't help but have his mind drift.As Al would begin to wash his body,Ed would have to use all his power to not get a hard on,or to make an odd noise from Al touching him.

But the worse time for Ed was when they were going to bed.He would constintly have dreams of him and Al being sexualy involded.Pictures of Al panting and breathing hard underneith him,telling him how much he loves him.He didn't know that he actualy made noises in his sleep.It wasn't until the one morning when his little brother asked him what was he dreaming about at ngiht that he was always groaning and moaning.

-Flashback-

_It was early morning and the boys had just gotten up.Al had made breakfeast like he always did in the morning and Ed plopped himself down at the table waiting for him delishius food he knew his baby brother always made._

_When Al finished making breakfeast he sat a plate over flowing with eggs and bacon infront of Ed knowing how much of an appittie the boy had.Ed began munching on his food like an animal or like he hadn't had food in years.Al sat down and ate his food with alittle more manners._

_"Hey brother?"Al had asked while they were in the middle of there meal._

_"Yea Al?"Ed had replied with a mouth full of food._

_"Umm...I was wondering..."_

_"Wondering what?"_

_"Well...umm...what were you dreaming about last night?"_

_Ed blushed"N-nuttin really,just some random dream w-why do you ask?"_

_"Well your always making these weird noises in your sleep..."_

_"What kind...of noises?"_

_"Hmm...they sound like your groaning,somtimes moaning...what are you dreaming about?"Al blushed_

_"..."Ed didn't know how to awnser._

_"Brother...are you dreaming ...of...dad hitting you?"Al asked concerned._

_"...yea"Ed lied,he couldn't possibly tell him that he's been moaning in his sleep cause he is dreaming of screwing his little brother._

_"I'm sorry brother..."_

-End flashback-

Ed blushed at the thought that he had almost been caught dreaming indecently.Ed looked at Al's sleeping face.His cheeks where red and raw from crying ._I'm sorry Al..I will never give you a reason to cry other then for happieness_. As he sat there watching his baby brother sleep,he noticed how much his brother looked like...an angel.Even though his face was red and blotchy,he still looked sweet.He was just so...inecent.

The blonde felt the grip on his hand tighten,then the sandy haired teen began to stir.Al opened his eyes lazily.Silver staring into gold...

"Brother?"His voice was horse sounding,but what would you expect if you had just woken up and were just crying not to long ago.

"Hey Al"Ed said trying to be as cheerful as he could.

"What...happned?"Al asked looking away from Ed's golden orbs.

"Well...the school had called the cops and they had planned to come and pick him up this morning.When they got to our house they brokedown the door and came in and found him trying to hurt us again.They cuffed him and took him away.You hit your head pretty bad but luckily it was only a small cuncusion.They called an ambulence and brought you and me hear to be treated."

Al looked up,hope in his eyes.They had finaly locked up the bastard that had been causing his brother so much pain for most of his life.Then it hit him,there last living relative was gone,where were they gonna live now.

"But brother,with dad gone where are we going to live?"Al asked alittle scarred.He didn't want to end up in an orphinage or foster home.

"Don't worrie Al.Because we have good grades,and are old enough to live on our own,I registerd for student welfare!"Ed said very happy.

Al thought a moment,"Student welfare?"He had no idea what this was.

"Oh it means the state will give us money until I turn 18 as long as we stay in school and keep up our grades!"Ed was so happy ,now he and his baby brother would get to live together in peace.

"Thats great brother!"Al sat up and hugged his brother,both of them blushed at the contact.

"Well Al,the doctors say we can check you out as soon as your ready.So...you ready?"They both laughed."Yes brother,lets go home!"And for once Al saw his brother smile a genuine smile,and he saw how much of an angel Ed really looked like...

------------------XD

A/n:Ughish,ok i kno they are short...plez dont kill me or throw evil pineapples at me!All i ask is...plez reveiw...PLEZ!!!


	4. Chapter 4

.My Brother...

A/n:Ok well...srry I havent updated in a while,been busy...and ghetto ass comp wouldn't work.So yea,Here is chapter 4 of My Brother...

---------XD

Chapter 4

Ed and Al stood in front of their house. From this point on their lives would be different. No more pain or suffering. No, they would finally be able to be happy together.  
The Elric brothers sweat dropped as they looked at the door to their house.The cops had been in a hurry to get inside due to the screaming coming from inside. Instead, if just opening the door, they kicked it in-knocking it of its hinges.The little window on the door was smashed and the glass lay scattered all over the floor in the doorway.

Ed was the first to fully enter the house. As he looked around he saw their house was still trashed from last nights beatings. Ed walked into the living room and looked around. The photos on the fireplace mantel were knocked off and were laying on the floor. He bent over and picked up a picture that had been cracked. It was a picture of Ed and Al with there dad at a park. That was the last time he was nice to them. Al stood next to Ed staring at the picture.

"Well Al, I don't think we need this picture anyway." Ed said, looking away from the picture to his brother. Al nodded and took the picture out of his brother's hands and threw it in the trash.

The brothers continued to look around the house and saw that the kitchen, living room, and their bedroom were trashed. "Brother, I think we should clean this up."

Ed nodded, "Yea, I'll go and fix the door the best I can.You wanna help?" Al's eyes sparkled at the thought of helping his brother, "Sure!"

------------------XD

After they fixed the door the two made their way into the living room. Al said "Hold on a second brother" then disappeared into their bedroom. About two minuets later he returned with the radio. "We can make this cleaning a little fun if we listen to music" He smiled as he spoke. Ed smiled too "Yea, your right Al."

Al plugged in the radio and walked to the kitchen to get some of the cleaning supplies he needed. While Al went looking, Ed began tampering with the radio to find a good station. He heard the song ' The Kill ' by 30 Seconds to Mars and the lyrics made him think.

_"Come break me down - Bury me, bury me I am finished with you, you, you. Look in my eyes -You're killing me, killing me - All I wanted was you.''_

When Ed heard the last part his mind went right to ''Heh, that's right...All I wanted was you...Al''

"okay brother, are you ready!" Al's voice knocked Ed out of his thoughts. He looked up to his brother holding a bucket with water, two rags, a broom, a dust pan, and a mop.

Ed had to laugh. His brother looked so funny with all that stuff in his hands. Ed got up and went to help him, "Yea Al lets get started."

Ed took the broom and Al held the dust pan as Ed swept up some of the broken glass. While he was sweeping the radio started a new song.

It was a country song. He heard Al listen to it a lot. It was his favorite song. Ed liked it too. The next thing he knew, he was singing into the top of the broom handle like it was a microphone.

_"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house. _

_That doesn't bother me, I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out. _

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok,But that's not what gets me"_

Al watched in awe as his brother sang his favorite song. He sounded great. Al sat back and watched his brother continue to sing. in his heart, he pretended his brother was singing to him.

_"What hurts the most_

_Was being so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing what could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you Is what I was trying to do_

_its hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doing It _

_Its hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still Harder - Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret, But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart _

_That I left unspoken" _

Ed felt his brothers eyes on him so he turned and looked down at his brother as he continued to sing. He pretended to sing to his brother, although in his heart that was his true intention.

_"What hurts the most _

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing What could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you Is what I was trying to do _

_What hurts the most Is being so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing what could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you Is what I was trying to do''_

At the last part of the song he leaned in close to his brothers face and sang ever so soft and sweetly...

_"Not seeing that loving you... _

_That's what I was trying to do"_

They stayed close for a minuet. A deep crimson blush on both there faces. Both there hearts screaming for them to do something. Right when Ed was about to say something the phone rang. Al looked down and continued to clean and Ed went to pick up the phone.

Ed picked up the phone and spoke rudely into the receiver "What?"  
"Hello, Mr. Elric? Mr. Edward Elric?"  
"Yes this is him, who's this?"  
"This is Officer Hughes, I was calling to see if you and your brother were okay."  
"Yes we are fine."  
"Oh that's good, I also wanted to tell you there is going to be a trial for your father in 2 weeks."  
"Fine, but why does he need a trial. I thought you already arrested him?''  
"Well you see Edward,Your father can still get out of jail."  
Edward froze. ''No! He can't...He can't be serious!'' Ed panicked.  
"Brother? Who is it? What's wrong? "Al stood in front of his brother curious and worried as to why he was acting so odd all of a sudden.

"Okay Officer Hughes, I'll talk to you more about this later.  
"Okay goodbye Edward."  
Ed hung up the phone. He looked at his brother's worried eyes."Brother? What is it?!  
"Al,That was Officer Hughes...Dads trial is in 2 weeks."  
Al looked at him,"Trial?" Ed looked down, "Yea that bastard pleaded not guilty, but don't worry he isn't gonna get out of this so easy. We have nothing to worry about, he won't ever come back to hurt us again. "Ed pulled his brother into a warm hug.  
"I-I believe you brother..."

---------XD

A/n:Well its not too short right?Well I hope you guys liked it.Plez review!

--Trista XD


	5. Chapter 5

My Brother...

A/n:Hello my fans...if there are any...again I am srry for the late update.I have been busy being grounded from the comp due to reportcards...grrr...anyways here is chapter 5 of this stroy that I hope use like.

Chapter 5

That night Ed didn't sleep to well.Thoughts of his father acctually getting out of prison scared the shit out of him.If his dad got out of jail,then he would most deffinitly be very, very pissed at them.Hohenheim would more then likely kill them both.

'_But the police would put us into protection wouldn't they?I mean the guy has already tried to kill us once whose saying he isn't gonna do it again?'_Ed thought as he tossed and turned in his bed.

'_What about Al? If Al ever got hurt again I would never be abel to live with myself.'_Looking to his bedside table,Ed glanced at the clock.1:36 P.M. read the clock._ ' Well, maybe a warm bath will help calm my nerves. ' _Ed told himself as he climbed out of bed and quietly made his way to the bathroom trying not to wake his brother.

Ed entered the bathroom and locked the door.Walking over to the bathtub he turned on the hot water and turned the cold nob just a bit so that it would be mostly warm.As the tub filled up Ed took off his tank top that he had on and his boxers and threw them in the hamper.Glancing in the mirror he saw bags under his eyes.He really needed to get more sleep.Ed undid his braid and placed the hair-tie on the sink.

The blonde turned off the water and slowly placed himself in the hot water.It felt great on his body.As Ed relaxed into the tub he relised his thoughts of his dad were slipping away and thoughts of his brother found their way into his mind.

Ed closed his eyes and let the thoughts wander around.No one was around so he didn't care.Ed was so relaxed in his thoughts that it starteld him when there was a knock at the front door.Alittle pissed of as to why his ever so relaxing bath had to be cut short.Ed got out of the bathtub and grabbed a towel.Making his way down the stairs he thought of was to destroy whoever was at the door.

When he reached the door he looked out the little peephole to see who the hell it really was.There were 3 of them.Very tall,abviously male although he could question one of them.As he looked at them three people came into his mind.Roy,Greed and the one that he could question,Envy.Opening the door he sighed.

"What do you guys want at 2:00 in the morning?"Ed said obviously annoyed.

"Actually its only 1:54",Stated a teenager with black ,spikey hair and had sun glasses on even though it was dark out.

"What ever Greed that still doesn't explain why use are here so late."

"Well chibi we saw your house on the news and you an your brother being taken out on a stretchers so we got kinda worried for use and when we came earlier but use weren't here so...we'er here now!"A teenager who could have passed as a girl came forward and spoke this.He had on tight jeans and a cut off shirt under his hoodie.His long black hair with green tints blew in the wind.

"Envy why couldn't you have came in the morning?"Ed asked wondering why these idiots would walk to his house at night.

This time the third person in the group came forward,he had black hair and pale skin.He wore a blue hoodie and baggy jeans."I can awnser that.These two got bored and ran out of weed so they decided to drag us over here so we could chill."Roy stated answering Ed's questions.

Ed looked around at the three,wait three there should be-"Roy why the hell didn't you wait for me!"Everyone turned around and saw a girl about Ed's height running up the walkway.She had black hair and pale skin like Roy and was wearing a black hoodie and a black skirt with red and black stripped socks.

"Well _sorry_ T but we weren't gonna wait until your cartoon was over."Roy said as he rolled his eyes at his little sister.

T is Roy's little sister.She is 15 were as Roy,Greed,and Envy are 17.Her real name is Trista but no one really calls her that due to the fact that if somone messed up her name and more then likly would call her either Trisha or Tristan just drived the girl insane.(A/n:Imagine how Ed acts when he is called small...)

"It's not a cartoon it is anime and it is awsome!Besides I wasn't gonna miss that episode!It's the last of the series!" T yelled as she jumped up an down to emphisize her point.

"Whatever,anyways Edo you gonna invite us in or are we gonna stand out here an freeze?"Roy asked as he crossed his arms.

Ed sighed.,"I gess but be quiet Al is sleeping and I don't wanna wake him up."Ed led them into the living room and turned on some lights."I'll be right back I'm gonna go throw some clothes on."

They all mumbled some sort of yes as Ed made his way back up the stairs.Ed quietly opened the door to his and Al's bedroom and peeked inside.Al was still sleeping.Ed tip toed over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers, a pair of tight black jeans and a black tee shirt.He quietly dressed and walked back down stairs.

The four were still sitting downstairs watching MTV.It seemed like they were watching 'Yo Momma' so Ed just sat down next to Envy and watched it with them.

When it came to a commercial Ed spoke up."So are you guys crashing here again?"

These guys (and girl) were Ed' best friends.Al stuck to a differnt crowd but was still good friends with the crew. Roy and T's parents were killed when T was 2 and they lived with there grandma for a little bit until she passed away so now they live together alone like Ed an Al.Envy's parents could give a damn where he was and the same goes for Greed.

"Umm...plobly haha",came the voice of Greed.

"Sigh,Ok guys just don't trash the place me an Al just cleaned it."

"Come on chibi do we ever trash your place?"Envy asked with puppy eyes.

"Ugh whatever I'm wiped so I'm going to bed I'll talk to use in the morning."

They all said their goodnights and Ed headed back up to his room.Ed took off his shirt and pants and set them on his dresser so he could wear them tommorrow then he laid back in his bed.Ed had just got comfy when he heard his brother move around.

"Brother?Are you awake?"Al asked as he sat up in his bed."Yea Al whats wrong?"Ed asked sounding alittle worried as to why his brother would be asking if he was up so late at night.

"Nothing...um..c-can I s-sleep in y-your bed with y-you?I'm having a hard time falling back asleep."the younger Elric asked.

"Sure come on."Ed replied more then happy to let his brother sleep in his bed.Ed pulled back the covers and scooted over to make room.Al climbed in and imedeitly snuggled up to his brother.Ed wrapped and arm around his brothers shoulders and they both fell asleep and dreamed happy dreams.

-------XD

A/n:Sappy ending I kno and also the whole point of this story was to add more characters.Also Ed Envy Greed and T are punk and Roy is skater and Al is ...well he stayed the same for now he is gonna change as the story goes on SPOLIERS!...aslso again srry it took so long to update i was gonna do it 3 days ago but FF wasnt working...

--Trista XD


	6. Chapter 6

My Brother...

A/n:I'm dissapointed...I only got a couple reveiws for my last chapter...if I don't get 15 for this chapter then I'm not gonna update anymore...XD so update cause I don't wanna close this story...

Chapter 6

Al was in heaven,all wrapped up in his brothers arms.He felt safe,secure,warm.The younger Elric's head was resting on Ed's chest feeling it go up and down in a steady pace as he slept.Feeling the elder's arms around him just brought him comfort.This just seemed so right.How could loving somone so much be so wrong.

Al glanced up to look at his brother's sleeping face.Ed looked like an angel like always.Al shyly moved his hand up to Ed's face and moved away some of the stray hairs on his lovely face.Al was about to go back to sleep when a loud crash emitted from downstairs.

Ed being the heavy sleeper he was, was unmoved by the noise.Al on the otherhand started to panic.What if it was there dad?Or a burglar?Not wanting to take any chances, Al scooted out of bed trying to not disturb his brother.

Tip toeing to the door he listened carefully.He could faintly here voices,they sounded male an like there was two of them.They were talking about somthing but he couldn't quite hear them clearly.He cracked the door open and stuck his head out.

"Damnit Envy! I told you to be carefull!" Al thought a moment.This was a female voice,and it sounded somewhat familiar._'Envy?Wait isn't that brothers fr-' ," _Way to go palmtree now Ed's gonna be pissed."

After hearing the palmtree insult he figured who it was.Throwing on a hoodie over his tank-top he made his way downstairs to see what damage his brothers friends did.

When Al got to the bottom of the stairs he saw there was a lamp on the floor,shatterd.Sighing he walked over to the four teenagers to find out what on earth had happend to the poor lamp.T was looking at the lamp then glanced up and saw Al walking towards them.

"Al! Hey how are you? Um...yea about the lamp...",She stared but was cut off by Roy.

"Palmtree over here was wrestling in his sleep and decided to powerbomb the lamp."

Al giggled at what Roy had said but then looked at the lamp again and frowned."Look I said I was sorry damn give me a break."Envy stated folding his arms across his chest.The brunnet looked around the living room to make sure nothing else was destroyed while he was sleeping.Everything else seemed okay, but it looked like Greed was knocked out cold.

"What happend to him?" Al asked almost fearing the answer.Roy glanced over his shoulder too see whom he ment."Oh,he got in the way while Envy was sleeping."Al sweatdropped and decided to not ask anymore questions pretaining to the subject.

"So umm...why are you guys here anyways at...",he glanced at the clock," 5:30 in the morning,an how did use get in anyways?"Al asked very curious as to why they were here.

------------------XD

After Roy explained the whole reason why they were there (A/N:I'm too lazy to write all that stuff...again) they all decided to go back to sleep.Except for Greed,he was still knocked out from Envy.Al made his way back up the stairs and back into bed with his brother.

"Al?"Ed said in a tired voice."What are you doing up?It's only 6:00 and we don't have school."Al explained hearing the crash an investigating to find out who it was."Brother why didn't you tell me they were here?"

"You were asleep Al I didn't wanna wake you up,you looked so peaceful."Al blushed at the comment but tried to hid it by burying his face in the pillows."O-oh well next time let me know so that way I won't be so surprised when I find them hehe."Ed smiled and nodded,"Sure thing,lets go back to sleep okay?"

"Uh huh",Al said with a smile.Then curled up next to Ed.Ed wrapped his arms around Al again an they both blushed."Al, is it okay if I lay my arms here?"Ed asked trying not to make Al uncomfortable."N-no brother I don't mind at all."

----------------XD

Al had fallen back asleep but Ed did not.His mind began to wander in thoughts of his brother.'_He would never love me like I love him...'_.Ed was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his brother mumbling somthing.He was also moaning.

"Ed...my Ed...so...warm..."Ed looked down at him brother.'_He's talking in his sleep?About me?' _Ed listened closer to hear exactly what his brother was dreaming about.

"Ed...I love you...but...you don't...love me..."Al's face scrunched up and looked like he was gonna cry.Ed was stunned.His brother just admitted to loving him,well in his sleep,but still this is what Ed had wanted to hear for years.The blonde hugged his brother closer and wispered in his ear,"Al,I do love you.More then you could ever imagine."

Al's face seemed to calm a bit.Ed smiled,_'I guess it's true.'_

_-----------------_XD

Al woke up at 9:00.He yawned and crawled out of bed.Walking over to his dresser he pulled out a clean pair of boxers,blue jeans,socks,and a blue tee-shirt.He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.Stripping himself of his pajamas and boxers he set them in the hamper.

The brunnet stepped into the warm shower and began washing his hair.As he was rinsing out the shampoo a flashback of his dream game into mind.

----------XD

A/n:CLIFF HANGER!!Next chapter we find out wut Al was dreaming about that made him moan an admit his feelings...so like i said 15 reveiws or no next chapter,and we all wanna know wats in the next chappie,maybe a lemon?We'll see also plez dont kill me for my gramar mistakes ive been working on this all night!

-Trista XD


	7. Chapter 7

My Brother...

A/n:Thanks you all so much for reviewing,use reviewing lets me know use are interested and I just can't write without knowing people want to read it.So I would appretiate people reveiwing as much as possible!Now on with chapter 7!!

Chapter 7

_Al's Dream..._

_Darkness...it was all around him.Darker then the closet at the end of the hall.Or the creepy house on the hill.Al looked around hoping to find some kind of light but much to his avail there was none. "Brother...brother!"The young brunnet yelled for his brother,for anyone.He was so scared,so alone,so cold..._

_Just as he was going to give up hope of ever finding somone Al heard a noise."Hello!? Is anyone out there please!?Brother is that you?"Just as suddenly as the noise came it was gone.Al felt all alone again.He crouched down into a ball, bringing his knees close to his chest in an attempt to keep warm._

_Al started crying.He didn't know where he was or what was going on.All he knew was it was cold and dark.Suddenly there was a noise,then another.Then another noise.As the sound got louder it got more clearer.It sounded like...footsteps?_

_"Who is that?Whose there?"Al asked in a paniced tone.He squinted his eyes to try and see in the dark but no such luck.The footsteps were getting closer and closer.When the sound stopped about 10 feet in front of Al, a bright light,almost like a spot light shone in front of him where the footsteps stopped._

_Al's eye hurt from the brightness but soon his eyes adjusted to the light.When he looked where the light was he saw..._

_"Brother?...BROTHER!!!"Al ran up to Edward and wrapped his arms around him."Brother where are we,what is this place?"_

_Ed looked down at him and smiled."Don't worry Al I'm here now", he said and hugged his brother closer.Al sighed in relife."Brother your warm...",Ed gigled._

_Ed then tilted the youngers head up so they were face to face."Al...I love you",and with that he placed his lips gently against Al's.The brunnet emiditley reacted to this an began to kiss him back.Al decided to try and deepen the kiss an slid his tounge on his brothers lower lip asking for entry.His brother complied by opening his mouth and letting the younger of the two explore his mouth with his tongue._

_Suddenly his dream changed._

_He was standing at an alter behind his brother,in front of him was a women in a white dress and a vail covering her face.Edward was in a black suit and was talking to the women in white.Al looked around,he saw people in fancy outfits and suits.He looked down at himself and saw he was wearing a black suit like his brothers._

_"Do you Edward Elric take this women to be your wife?"Said the preist standing next to them holding a bible.Ed glanced back at his brother and smiled."I do."He said.Al felt his heart get ripped into two.His brother claimed to be in love with him and now he was marrying some girl!_

_"Do you Trisha er Tristan umm..."-"THE NAME IS FUCKING TRISTA GOD DAMNIT!"The preist took a few steps backwards and then continued on with the cermony."Sorry,do you Trista take this man to be your husband."Trista looked at Al with an opologetic smile,"I do."Al didn't blame her for saying I do,his brother was hot and anyone would be lucky to marry him.And Trista was his best friend she wouldn't do things to hurt him.But the fact that his brother said I do to somone other then him, it hurt,alot._

_"I now pronouce you man and wife.You may kiss the bride." As Trista and Ed kissed the crowed cheered.Al couldn't take it,he ran off without a word._

_Al stopped when he got to an empty feild.He collapsed to the ground and began to sob." Why brother,why can't you love me like I love you."_

_"Shhh...",Al looked up to see who said that.He saw his brother standing there with a smile on his face,"Al, I truly do love you."And with that he kissed the brunnet on the forehead,and dissapered._

_End Dream_

Al stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel off sink counter.Drying himself off he thought more about the dream.'_What the heck was that all about.Is it a sign that he might actualy love me back...'._The younger Elric decided to just forget about it and continued getting dressed.

Once he was fully clothed he dryed his hair with the towel and brushed his teeth.Afterwards he thougth maybe he should start making breakfeast.

When he got to the living room he looked around to see if ' The Crew ' was still sleeping.He looked around and had to gigle the site was just to funny.On the couch was Roy and T,Roy laid sprawled out like Ed normaly does mouth open and he was snoreing loud. T lay curled up in a ball at his side,sucking on her thumb.

On the recliner was Envy,he was laying across it sideways with his head and legs hanging off the sides.Al was a little confused he could have sworn Greed was here as well.He glanced around and found the teen still knocked out on the floor and was holding a pillow in his arms like a teddy bear.

The brunnet tip toed past the group of sleeping teens and headed into the kitchen to start breakfeast.There were alot of people in his house_,'better make a big breakfeast' _he thought as he looked into the fridge.

Al decided he would make eggs,bacon,and sausage.Meanwhile while he was cooking thoughts from his dream entered his mind again.Everything about it was confusing him and made him want to cry.A single tear excaped and rolled down his cheek.

"Al,are you okay?"Al spun around and tried to dry his face but he knew it was too late anyways,T was smart and could tell if somthing was bothering him.Thinking he thought of an excuse that might work."Trista,yea um..I'm fine I burnt my finger hehe silly me."He said in a hurried voice.

"The stove isn't on..."

"..."

"Al..."

"..."

"Please,I know somthings bothering you"

"..."

"Is it...Ed"

"..."

"I know...you...like him"

"What!"

"Al,remeber two weeks ago when you and your brother slept over at my house?"

"Yea.."

"I heard what you were dreaming about..."

"O-oh..."

Al wanted to run and hide under a rock and never leave it.He made a move to run when he felt someone holding him.'_She's hugging me?Why?She should be discusted with me,I'm in love with my own brother!Thats not norma!'_

_"_Al,I don't hate you.I don't care that your in love with your own brother.All I care about is if your happy.Al, me and you have been friends since we were 4 years old!And I have never not once been mad at you and could ever hate you.Your my best friend."

Al hugged her back and cried.He was happy his friend didn't hate him.

Meanwhile,the two of them had no clue,that a certain blonde was standing right outside the kitchen,and heard every word of it.

"Now..",he said,"I'm sure..."

---------------XD

A/n:Well,there it is...now REVEIW! Like I said your reveiws inspire me to write, the fact that people are reading these and are telling me they like it makes me wanna write more soo...20 reviews! And I promise there will be Elricest in the next chapter,but!I need 20 reveiws...DONT HURT ME!

-Trista XD


	8. Chapter 8

A/n:AH! THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!! I love you all thank you so much for reveiwing I know it must have been tought on use my fine readers but use have succeeded the task of 20 reveiws now I shall give an extra long chapter! For those of you who have no idea why I wished that use give me 20 reveiws,heres the reason... my dumb ass got into trouble and my brother made sure I suffered..he took the comp away for a whole month! Well now that my month of solitude is over I shall continue and write another chapter!

Chapter 8

The kitchen smelled of eggs, bacon, and sausage as the two continued to cook the extra-large breakfeast for the hungry beasts when they awoke. A heavy silence hung in the air as they played chef. They decided to try and change the subject but since neither one could think of another subject they chose to stay silent.

The silence continued throughout the entire cooking period and when the breakfeast was just about done, Al was the first to speak up."Um, why don't you go and wake everyone up while I finish up here. Oh and I think Eds still up in our room." T looked at him then nodded. She walked over to the sink, washed her hands, and then made her way out of the kitchen to the living room.

She stood in the doorway of the living room and began to shout, "OKAY YOU LAZY BASTARDS GET THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW AND GET YOUR GOD DAMN FOOD!", and then...no one moved. They all continued to lay there motionless. That pissed T off a bit, she tried to wake them up nicely but now she was gonna have to get mean.

First she walked over to where Greed was laying on the floor and kicked him in the side. "WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Greed rolled over and glared at her while holding his sides, "Damnit! Why the hell did ya have to kick me for!" T rolled her eyes at him."Well if you would have gotten up when I yelled the first time then we wouldn't have this problem would we!"Greed then rolled his eyes and made a sucking noise with his teeth. He looked up to glare at her again and then noticed somthing and began to smile,"Yea whatever,oh and those purple undies don't match your socks."

A huge grin flashed across his face. T turned a bright shade of crimson. She had forgotten she was wearing a skirt and here she was standing over one of the biggest perverts in the world, well besides her brother, but at least he wouldn't do those things to his sister.

"FUCKING PERVERT!" She yelled and kicked him in the side again only harder.Greed hissed in pain but the smile on his face never faded.

She stomped off over to where the armchair was that was presently holding Envy. Here was another challenge, how to get the palmtree up. She stared at him for about 10 seconds before she heard Greed from behind her,"Why don't ya kiss 'im?", She blushed, " Shut up why don't you!" T hissed at him.Greed grinned,"Okay", he said, "But to make things more interesting..." he carefully climbed on top of Envy and straddeled his hips. Then he leaned down and kissed Envy full on the lips. Envy's eyes shot open, "GREED GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

Greed fell backwards laughing his ass off. Envy jumped off the chair and began beating the crap out of Greed. T just sat back and began to laugh. "Well goodmorning, fighting already?" They all stopped in there places and looked to the couch, Roy was sitting up staring at the scene before him."Morning Nii!"

(A/n: Nii is what I call my brother an its short for Nii-san so I decided she calls her brother Nii too don't like it then XP)

T jumped off the chair and ran over to hug her brother."Hey T, mind tellin me whats going on?" She gigled, "Oh you know morning wake ups, oh and you guys me and Al made breakfeast its out in the kitchen, I'm going to go get Ed up."

She heard a mix of 'okays' and 'yesses' and she headed towards the stairs. When she got to the top she noticed Ed and Al's door was cracked open,"Hey Ed you up in there?" She knocked on the door lightly and the dorr pushed itself open alittle bit. She seen Ed sitting on his bed and he looked like he was thinking. " Ahem.." Ed looked over at the door, "Oh hey T." He made a movement with his arm for her to come and sit down next to him.

"Somthing on your mind?" , She asked him. There was a long silence then Ed nodded. "Yes actualy, yours and my brothers little conversation in the kitchen,ring any bells?" T smiled, well thats great news for you isn't it? Your the one who came to me first and told me about your love for your own brother."

"What are you gonna hold that aginst me now?" Ed asked raising an eyebrow.

"No why would I do that? I think its wonderful that you two love each other."

"You know what I mean, its wrong still..."

"Love has no gender or relations I say,so what are you going to do?"

"I think I'll tell him tonight though I'm still thinking of a way to do it. I want to really prove to him that I love him...", Ed went silent and looked at the ground.

"Don't worry about it...but I suggest you do that after we all leave, haha the boys may think it alil odd.."

Ed half laughed at that then stood up," I thought I heard you mention somthing about breakfeast while you were downstairs," he said rubbing his stomach.

"Hehe yea lets go eat..."

------XD

After everyone ate they all decided to chill in the living room and listen to some music while shooting the shit to be blunt. They basicly sat around and made fun of each other. Talking about the stupid things they' ve done in the past and stuff that will more then likley happen to them in the future.

" I swear Greed your gonna be the first in jail. I'm surprised your not in jail now, after that fight with the security guard at the mall... " Envy said while snickering.

"That fucking asshole tried to say I was being a Peeping Tom in the ladies changing rooms."

"And your saying you weren't! Come on your head was right under the door! The girls identified you easily!"

"Stupid bitches...but anyways even if I would go to jail we all know you'll enjoy it more then anyone, you'll drop the soap alot more often then regular prison bitches." Greed commented back laughing his ass off along with everyone else in the room leaving Envy super pissed.

"You wanna run that by me again you wanna be ganster!" The green haired teen hissed back.

"You heard me you palmtree!"

In a split second the two were back on the floor, fighting yet again, it seemed that those two were always fighting.

-----XD

All in all no one ever won the fights between the two dorks."Sheesh I'm bored!" Exclaimed a very bored Edward Elric.Looking around the now uneventfull room he began to think of ways to keep themselves entertained.

"Why don't we play a bored game?" Asked Al.

"Nah there boring as well...we need somthing interesting to do."Ed replied all the while still thinking.

"Wait we got two mats for DDR lets play that!We can be on teams an take turns!"Al cheered happily.

Ed thought about it for a moment then agreed,"Thats a great idea Al why don't you go get the mats and I'll hook up he PS2."

Al smiled back at him then got up to go get the mats from their bedroom.

After the room was cleared up and the game was installed they got to work on picking teams.

"Okay",Roy stated,"I'm captian on player 1's team and how about Ed be the captian on player 2's team?"They all agreed by nodding. "I wanna be on Niis team!" T exclaimed and jumped next to her brother."I'm on Roy boys team as well then,I seen him at the mall and he's pretty good."Stated Greed as he moved over to player 1's mat.

"I guess that means me and you are on brothers team then."Said Al to Envy.

"Yea, okay so lets get this game started shall we?" Asked Ed.

First to go up against each other was Ed and Roy.They picked the Mario remix to start the match.It was pretty close but in the end Ed won with an AA and Roy with an A. Next in line was Envy and Greed, this match was very interesting, the two teens kept pushing at each other as they danced to Burning Heat. The lucky victor of that round was Greed, he finished with a D and Envy with an E.(A/n: Haha thats Funny Envy got an E...sorry back to the story..)The last round was Al verses T. The two decided to dance to there personal favorite song Dream a Dream. The match was very close, but Al won but 1,000 points and they both had AA.

After what seemed like a hundred rounds off DDR and 4 large cheese and perperoni pizzas they decided to call it quits and head home for the evening. They all said there goodbyes but not before T dragged Ed outfront to confront him.

"Do you have an idea of how your gonna tell him?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Yea I have it all figuered out."He said back in the same tone.

"Good and you better tell me about it tomorrow!"

"Don't worry you'll be the first I tell."Ed replied and gave her a hug.She truned to give him a kiss on the cheek like she has always done to the brothers and accidently kissed him on the lips. The two blushed but thought nothing of it cause they figuered it was an accident. They mumbled their sorrys and goodnights and went their separate ways.

But for Al who was watching out the window, it was truly as saddening thing. He didn't know it was an accident. To him, he thought that T and Ed were going out, he thought that she had betrayed him. Tears began to well up in his eyes and he ran up to him room.He threw himself onto his bed and cried. "How could they..." He sobbed into his pillow.

------XD

A/n: HA cliff hanger,listen I know how bad you guys wanted the next chapter so I decided to just stop it here. Yes I know lets kill Trista for not having Elricest in this chapter well, I have the next chapter already written out,yes and there is deffinitly Elricest in that chapter but in order to get it I need...15 reveiws sounds nice...XD plez reveiw! I love use!!

-Trista XD


	9. Chapter 9

A/n:Thanx again my readers I have big plans for this chapter, it is ...very interesting ...I must say so myself. Being sick these past few days has made it easier for me to get time to write. Normaly I'd be too busy with friends and school. Also another reason why im posting it is cause of Lynnie...bitch...she threatened me! This is what she said to me if i did post it...

**Lynnie: i won't love u anymore **

So yea because i love her i'm going to post it. I'm so easily persuaded...But anywho enough of my babaling. ON WITH CHAPTER 9!

Chapter 9

_Al's P.O.V._

I flew myself onto my bed and couldn't help but begin to cry as the tears welled up in my eyes. I couldn't stop them. How could I though...my best friend just kissed my brother! The person I' ve been inlove with for most my life! I mean she even told me herself that she thought it was ok but then she goes and does that!

I hear the front door close. Brother must be inside now. What am I gonna do if he sees me crying! And I can't exacly just come out and say ' I'm crying cause I'm in love with you but you like her!' honestly, not a very smart thing to say. He'd probly be discusted with me and would hate me forever and never talk to me again!

He's coming up the stairs, I hear him calling my name. I did just run off...but hell who wouldn't! God I feel like my hearts been ripped out. Shit he is outside the door. What am I gonna do! Okay, Okay wipe the tears away is one thing, then I should just avoid eye contact.

I jumped off the bed and wiped my face off with my shirt, fixed my hair in the mirror. Grabbing a book of the table next to me I sat back down on my bed. Opening the book I pretend to be reading as he opens the door to our room. God I hope he doesn't suspect anything...

_Regular P.O.V._

Ed knocked on the door a couple of times but when he never got an answer he chose to just open the door to see if he was in there. Looking around the room he seen Al sitting on his bed reading some book. "Hey Al, whats up?" He asked walking over and sitting on his bed. No response. "Hey Al...you okay?"

Still no response, Al did flinch alittle at his brothers persistance. Ed got up and moved over to his brothers bed and sat in front of him. ' _Wait was he crying? His face is red...' _Ed thought to himself as he studied his brothers face. "Al,you okay? Were you crying?"

Al froze , ' _Shit I was hoping he wouldn't notice.' _The brunnet decided to try and play it off. "N-no brother, why would I be crying?" Ed paused for a second and gave him a disaproving look. "Al your no good at lying, why don't you just come out and tell me the truth." Al looked up at his brother, " I swear brother nothings wrong."

Ed still didn't believe him but decided he should just drop it and continue with what he was planning to do in the first place." Fine Al, since you don't wanna tell me then what ever. But there is somthing I need to talk to you about."

Al put the book down alittle curious of as to what his brother wanted to talk to him about. Then his brother did somthing he could only dream of. He kissed him. Ed leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips in a passionet kiss. Al closed his eyes and leaned in for more. He felt Ed's tongue slide across his lips so he complied by opening them just a bit. As soon as he parted his lips he felt Ed's tongue slip into his mouth.

Al was so caught up in the kiss he almost forgot about what he's seen his brother do. Almost, in the next instant he was pushing his brother away. Ed looked confused, why did Al do that?

"Brother why?" He asked he felt like he was gonna cry again from the thought of his brother kissing T. Ed not knowing what was going on decided to tell his brother about his feelings for him. "Al, I love you. Can't you t-" but the younger of the two cut him off. "No brother why did you kiss Trista!" Tears were streaming down his face now.

"Al, heh that was an accident. She meant to give me a kiss on the cheek but me and my idiot self turned my head and she _accidently _kissed me on the lips." Ed explained placing his hand on his brothers lap only to have it pushed away. "Yea brother, sure it was all an accident, look if you like her then go ahead you don't need to be with me to make me feel better." Al said with a bitter tone.

"Al, I don't like her! Shes my friend thats all! I love you and if you don't believe it I'll prove it!" The elder exclaimed but before Al could reply he was pushed down on the bed and was now laying down. Ed climbed onto his hips and straddled him, the he bent down and caught him in another passionet kiss.

Ed then moved from Al's lips, to his neck. He sucked and bit everywhere then licked over the bruised areas. Al was moaning like crazy enjoying all the new sensations going threw his body. He could also feel his groin growing hard.

The blond took off Al's shirt and tossed it to the floor. He leaned down and licked Al's nipples til they harded. Hearing Al's moans was making him hard, but his goal was to please Al, he would take care of himself later. Getting off of Al for a moment he began to unzip Al's pants then pulled them down along with his boxers off the rest of his body. Al's cock was rock hard. Ed grinned at Al's crimson red face.

Ed played with Al for a little bit. Licking the head and sliding his tongue up and down the sides of his shaft. "Brother...Ah please..." Al moaned.

"Anything for you Al.." and with that he stuck his whole cock into his mouth. "Oh ...GOD ED!" The younger screamed. Ed sucked and bobbed his head up and down, the amount of pleasure was driving Al insane." EDWARD!" Al screamed as he came in Eds mouth. Ed swallowed it all down then leaned up and kissed Al letting him have a taste of himself.

"Brother...I...love...you..." Al said between pants. Ed smiled and replied, " I love you too Al."

---------XD

A/n:Well thats it, did you like it you sick bastards? Haha yea well I know its short but deal with it, next chapter will be up after the next 20 reveiws XD At least I left you guys with a good chapter huh? Wel please reveiw tell me what you think of it, PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT MY GRAMMAR MISTAKES! I KNOW I SUCK JUST DON'T HURT ME!!!!

-Trista XD


End file.
